Garotas da Discórdia
by Mansur
Summary: Albus não conseguia entender essa histeria das garotas sobre beijos, amassos e namoros. Na verdade, ele queria que esse assunto passasse bem longe dele. E de Scorpius também. [Escrita para o I Ship War do fórum Ledo Engano]


**Autora:** Mansur  
**Título:** Garotas da Discórdia  
******Sinopse:** Albus não conseguia entender essa histeria das garotas sobre beijos, amassos e namoros. Na verdade, ele queria que esse assunto passasse bem longe dele. E de Scorpius também.**  
Ship:** Albus/Scorpius  
**Classificação:** T  
**Observação:** One-shot. Escrita para o projeto I Ship War do Ledo Engano. Sem betagem.  
**Número de palavras:** 2070  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

_**Garotas da Discórdia  
**__Autora: Mansur_

Albus e Scorpius nunca haviam se desentendido, especialmente por causa de garotas. Eles eram grandes amigos e estavam sempre juntos.

Então, tudo começou a mudar quando Rose arranjou um namorado.

Albus se lembrava muito bem. Há quatro meses tudo parecia normal, até o fatídico jantar no Grande Salão. Os garotos conversavam animados na mesa da Grifinória sobre a próxima partida contra a Corvinal, que estava marcada para o fim de semana. As garotas comentavam a última fofoca do momento, sobre como Alicia Boot havia tomado um fora de Nicholas Finnigan. Albus ouvia Scorpius cochichando ao seu lado.

"Albus, a gente precisa dar um jeito de copiar esse trabalho de História da Magia da Rose, ou estamos ferrados. Eu nunca imaginei que ela fosse deixar de fazer o trabalho com a gente para ajudar o Kevin, mas agora não tem mais jeito, é para amanhã e..."

Neste ponto, Albus já havia deixado de prestar atenção. Ele deu um último gole em seu suco de abóbora, olhando para a face ansiosa de Scorpius – sua boca se movendo rapidamente, sem parar, como num eterno _blá blá blá_.

Ignorando o falatório incessante de Scorpius, Albus virou-se para pedir cordialmente à prima, que estava sentada à sua frente, para copiar seu trabalho. Assim, desse jeito. Sem problema algum e com toda a cara de pau que possuía. Era exatamente o que ele tinha em mente quando pousou os olhos na prima. Porém, ele nunca chegou a fazer isso.

Albus observou, como se fosse em câmera lenta, a jovem ruiva, sempre no controle da situação, que sempre sabia exatamente o que dizer diante de todas as questões, ficar boquiaberta e vermelha.

Kevin Longbottom havia lhe tascado um beijo. Um beijo na boca. Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele segurou ambas as suas mãos e disse apressadamente, com uma coragem aparentemente forçada, "Rose, você quer ser minha namorada?"

A rosto de Rose poderia ser comparado a um grande tomate, na análise de Albus.

Ela apenas concordou rapidamente com um aceno de cabeça, e encabulada, tratou de sumir do Grande Salão, puxando Kevin pelo braço.

Enquanto todos na mesa da Grifinória ficavam alvoroçados diante deste último acontecimento – o espaço sendo preenchido por vozes femininas excitadas, gritinhos e sussurros masculinos de "Você viu isso?", e "O Kevin! Inacreditável!", e a reação mais exaltada de James, que bateu uma mão na mesa exclamando um pretensioso "Eu já sabia!" – tudo o que Albus tinha em mente era que ele não tinha conseguido pedir a Rose para copiar seu trabalho de História da Magia.

ºoºoºoº

Duas semanas depois, Albus estava sentado nos fundos da biblioteca, tentando estudar – fingindo estudar, se fosse sincero – ao lado de Scorpius. Albus se esparramou na cadeira, entediado, balançando levemente sua pena entre os dedos num gesto despreocupado. Ele deixou seu olhar vagar sobre o melhor amigo, que estava debruçado sobre um pergaminho, a franja loira cobrindo os olhos, muito concentrado em seus estudos para notar que era observado.

Scorpius levantou o rosto para ele, assustando Albus, que sentiu-se enrubescer imediatamente. Não queria ter sido pego encarando-o.

"Quer fazer o favor de tomar mais cuidado?" Scorpius sussurrou, irritado. "Você respingou tinta no meu trabalho!"

"Desculpe". Albus sussurrou de volta, ajeitando-se na cadeira de novo.

Scorpius olhou-o de soslaio e voltou a se concentrar em seu pergaminho.

_Ai que droga,_ Albus pensou, desviando os olhos de Scorpius para os outros estudantes da biblioteca. A maioria dos alunos que preenchiam seu campo de visão também eram do quinto ano, todos empenhados em estudar e se preparar ao máximo para os NOM's. Porém, Albus não conseguia se concentrar em um único parágrafo que fosse, e agora sentia-se deslocado e entediado. E um pouco preocupado.

_Maldita hora para Rose arranjar um namorado,_ Albus resmungou mentalmente. Tudo era muito mais fácil antes, quando ela os ajudava a estudar, deixava que copiassem os deveres atrasados, e ainda passava algum tempo com eles, se divertindo e falando bobagens.

Entretanto, agora Rose só tinha tempo para Kevin. Ela só estudava com Kevin, fazia suas refeições grudada em Kevin, e seu único assunto era Kevin. E Albus não aguentava mais. Sentia falta da prima e amiga.

Às vezes Albus pensava que o trio nunca mais seria o mesmo. Bom, pelo menos ele ainda tinha Scorpius.

Ele pousou os olhos em Scorpius novamente, com o sentimento de que pelo menos essa amizade não mudaria.

Nesse momento uma pequena bolinha de papel caiu sobre a mesa deles, em frente a Scorpius. Albus aproximou-se dele, curioso.

"O que é isso?"

"Não sei". Scorpius respondeu, pegando a bolinha e olhando para os lados, antes de fixar o olhar num ponto atrás de seu ombro direito.

Albus virou-se na cadeira para seguir seu olhar. Do outro lado, um pequeno grupo de meninas sonserinas cochichavam, risonhas. Uma delas, Ethel Zabini, que Albus sabia ser do sexto ano, passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos negros, jogando-os para o lado, enquanto piscava um olho para Scorpius.

Com efeito, Albus notou Scorpius corar fortemente, desviando o olhar das meninas, enquanto se encolhia na cadeira. Albus se impacientou e pegou a bolinha das mãos do amigo, abrindo-a. Dentro do papel estava desenhada uma boca, que animada, mandava vários beijinhos encantados que saiam do papel e pulavam na direção deles, fazendo pequenos estalos.

Albus amassou a bolinha novamente e olhou furioso para as meninas da mesa próxima. _Ora, mas que atrevidas,_ele pensou apertando a bolinha de papel entre os dedos com raiva. Parecia que agora todos em Hogwarts estavam interessados em beijos, namoros, e nos melhores amigos de Albus. _Que inferno!_"Me dá isso aqui!" Scorpius sussurrou irritadiço, pegando a bolinha das mãos de Albus. Então, ele olhou timidamente de volta para as garotas e Zabini acenou para ele, sorrindo.

"Por que você está dando corda para elas?" Albus perguntou, irritado.

"Não estou dando corda!" Scorpius retrucou, virando-se para ele. "E por que você não se concentra nos seus estudos e para de se meter, hein? Ela estava chamando a _minha_ atenção, não a sua".

Albus o encarou estarrecido.

"Você fala como se gostasse da atitude dessas... dessas _assanhadas_!"

"E se eu gostar, qual é o problema?" Scorpius questionou, uma sobrancelha levantada.

Albus calou-se por uns instantes, exasperado.

"Você está agindo como um idiota. Você nunca foi disso. De alimentar essas... _babaquices femininas_. De ligar para isso" Albus respondeu, recebendo um olhar severo de Madame Pince, que estava do outro lado da biblioteca.

Scorpius inclinou-se para perto da orelha de Albus para poder sussurrar, sem atrair novamente o olhar alerta de Pince.

"Você está com ciúmes". Ele disse, num tom acusador.

"E você está maluco! Por que eu teria ciumes da atenção dessas garotinhas idiotas?" Albus retrucou, sentindo a face esquentar e esquecendo-se de baixar a voz.

"Senhor Potter e Senhor Malfoy, poderiam fazer a gentileza de manter o silêncio? Caso o contrário, terei de pedi-los para se retirarem da biblioteca" Madame Pince disse num tom baixo, porém rígido, sua face contraída numa clara demonstração de irritação.

Albus juntou suas coisas rapidamente, jogando-as de qualquer jeito dentro da mochila e se levantou para sair da biblioteca, sem olhar para trás.

Enquanto andava pelos corredores, apressado, Albus lembrou-se da expressão tímida de Scorpius no momento em que a bolinha de papel caiu sobre a mesa. O sobressalto, as bochechas vermelhas e os olhos levemente arregadlaos, tudo por causa daquelas meninas atiradas. E então lembrou-se do tom acusador de Scorpius, quando disse que Albus estava com _ciúmes_ porquê as garotas não estavam dando bola para ele. Como se Albus ligasse minimamente para isso.

Não poderia haver uma acusação mais estúpida. Albus nunca sentiria ciúmes de uma coisa idiota dessas. _Garotas_. Quem é que ligava para isso?

Era só o que faltava. Tinha mais com o que se preocupar. Enquanto subia as escadas para a torre da Grifinória, Albus refletiu, apreensivo, que essas tolices românticas estavam afastando seus melhores amigos dele. Ele iria tratar de manter Scorpius longe dessas meninas que só queriam saber de beijar e namorar. Pelo bem da amizade deles.

ºoºoºoº

Era sábado a tarde, dia de visita a Hogsmeade.

Rose havia ido com Kevin, seu inseparável namorado. E Scorpius provavelmente fez o mesmo com Ethel, a sonserina atirada do sexto ano.

Albus tinha ficado em Hogwarts. Apesar de sentir-se sozinho, tentou não se deixar abater. E nada melhor para espairecer do que um vôo de vassoura.

Enquanto sentia o vento bater com força em seu rosto, bagunçando seus cabelos, e a adrenalina correndo em seu sangue cada vez mais rápido a cada _looping_ no ar, Albus pode se sentir livre e feliz. O suficiente para se esquecer do sentimento de abandono que o tomou quando caminhou pela vazia sala comunal da Grifinória, horas antes.

Entretanto, tão logo seus pés se firmaram no chão, ele se viu só novamente. E o sentimento retornou.

Angustiado, sentou-se no chão, deixando a vassoura de lado. Se Scorpius estivesse com ele agora, poderiam apostar uma corrida. Ou fazer um jogo de apanhadores. Ou ver quem consegue fazer mais _loopings_ em menos tempo, sem ficar enjoado.

Albus abraçou os joelhos, deixando que aquele sentimento novo e estranho tomasse conta dele. Estava triste, chateado... sentindo-se deixado de lado. Não tinha nada a ver com ciúme de garotas. Albus só queria seus amigos para si. Que se danem as garotas e a fixação que tinham por namoro. Ele não estava nem aí.

"Posso me sentar com você?"

Albus virou o rosto imediatamente e deu de cara com Scorpius, que se sentava no chão ao seu lado, sem encará-lo nos olhos.

Albus ignorou a pergunta.

"O que está fazendo aqui?", demandou, sério.

Scorpius imitava sua posição, abraçando os joelhos, mas continuava evitando olhar para ele. Observava o céu, como se houvesse algo de incrivelmente fantástico em meio a tantas nuvens.

"Você é meu melhor amigo. Nada mais normal do que eu querer passar algum tempo com você, não é?", Scorpius respondeu, soando um pouco incerto. Ele finalmente o encarou, as íris cinzas pareciam buscar uma confirmação.

"Claro" Albus respondeu de imediato, seu olhar fixo em Scorpius, para que não deixasse dúvidas. "É só que..." sua voz tremeu, mas ele continuou. "Eu achei que você tinha ido a Hogsmeade com a Zabini". Finalizou sem conseguir conter o desgosto a menção do nome da garota.

"Não" Scorpius respondeu suavemente, com um sorriso de canto de boca, tornando a olhar para o céu. "Ela até que queria, mas eu não estou interessado".

"Não está?" Albus perguntou curioso, se aproximando. Soltou os joelhos, sentando-se virado de frente para o perfil de Scorpius.

"Não" Scorpius confirmou.

"Tive medo que você estivesse interessado e acabasse me deixando de lado. Que nem a Rose" Albus confessou, corando.

O sorriso de canto de boca de Scorpius aumentou. Ele se virou para Albus, tocando seu pulso com a ponta dos dedos.

"Eu não vou te deixar de lado". Ele disse, sério. Seus olhos se fixaram nos de Albus por longos intantes. "Por nenhuma garota".

Albus prendeu a respiração, sentindo o rosto queimar com a força do olhar de Scorpius sobre ele. Apesar disso, não desviou os olhos. Ele notou a proximidade crescente entre eles, mas não se moveu, esperando ansioso pelo próximo passo do amigo. Foi Scorpius quem quebrou o silêncio.

"Vamos voar? Tenho certeza que consigo dar uma volta no lago mais rápido que você!" Scorpius disse em tom brincalhão, tirando a mão de seu pulso.

O breve clima tenso que havia se instalado se dissipou.

"Há, duvido!" Albus respondeu, sentindo a ansiedade que havia tomado conta dele segundos antes se transformar em alegria. Adorava uma competição.

Minutos depois, ambos subiam em suas vassouras disparando em direção ao céu. Albus observava os cabelos de Scorpius reluzirem com a luz do sol, balançando contra o vento enquanto ele ganhava uma breve vantagem a sua frente. Determinado a vencer a disputa, Albus empurrou o corpo para frente para ganhar velocidade e alcançá-lo, sentindo uma imensa felicidade contagiá-lo por poder voar na companhia de Scorpius.

Albus pensou, com um sorriso, que aquele sentimento de alegria e complitude não poderia se comparar a nada no mundo.

E a verdade é que, mesmo anos depois, ainda haveriam brigas por causa de garotas. Sempre haveriam.

Mas quando a hora chegasse, Albus também concluiria que nenhuma garota poderia aplacar o sentimento que um tinham um pelo outro. Eles ainda eram muito novos e cabeças-duras para entender ou saber lidar com a intensidade de seus sentimentos, pelo menos agora.


End file.
